


Saturday Night(s)

by theslymaknae



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Basically everyone x everyone, Featuring a certain 19 years old who just doesn’t quit, Hyunglines are friends with benefit, It’s a mess, M/M, The word ‘smirked’ is mentioned like 100001 times spare me, how did this happen, this was supposed to be a 500 words forewords, very very messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-29 02:25:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12072633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theslymaknae/pseuds/theslymaknae
Summary: When a bunch of friends gather, they usually play something fun. Like 'Truth or Dare's.But instead of friends, they're friends with benefit.and instead of "Truth or Dare", it's a big cover up for a make out game ft. tons of alcohol.





	Saturday Night(s)

**Author's Note:**

> ((This was supposed to be a foreword for a winkniel smut how did it turn into a 1900+ words of pure mess))

 

Let me start off by saying that your favorite _opp_ as are human, and humans need to blow off some steam every now and then. Some play games, some write musics, some engage in weird, _rated_ , truth or dare sessions every Saturday night.

At least that’s what the hyungline did, snickering in a half circle, waiting for Daniel to join the four horsemen (Minhyun, Seongwoo, Jaehwan, and Sungwoon). The little ones had left the dorm an hour ago along with Jisung because 1.) Jisung actually have a girlfriend 2.) The kids need adult supervision, or else at least one of them are going to go home crying (Usually Daehwi, courtesy to pink sausages’ endless pranks).

Shortly saying, it was a typical Saturday night. Snacks and mischief and building tensions.

What’s unusual was to see Jihoon, in his glorious all-pink outfit, tagging along as Daniel seated himself across Minhyun. He nudged at the new player, “He insisted to join us.” Daniel started, “…and yes I _have_ told him about what we usually do but he didn’t budge.” He continued after being weirdly stared by Minhyun.

Jihoon puffed his cheeks, “I’m 19. I refuse to go with the little kids, I want to stay and play with the adults.” His words betraying the puffed cheeks.

“Jisung hyung’s there too, Jihoon. You won’t be the only adult.” Sungwoon stated, emphasizing on the last word.

“Yeah but he’s playing mom.” The youngest retaliated, “I want to be _here._ ” He repeated.

“Jihoon, are you sure you know what game we’re playing? Are you sure you _knew_ how this could possibly end?” This time Minhyun spoke out his concern, earning Seongwoo’s eye roll.

“Daniel-hyung explained it to me.”

“But..”

Seongwoo stopped him, grabbing Minhyun by the arm and wrapped a hand on his shoulder. “You heard the kid; he knows that he’s doing. Just let him have his fun, he’s old enough anyway.”

Minhyun let out a defeated sigh, “Fine, but all of you please try to keep it… down, a bit. We have new players.”

Jihoon wants to complain at his hyung’s words, but decides to keep it for himself. At least he’s allowed to play the game that always gave his hyungs massive hangover, suspicious limps, but nevertheless a relaxed smile the next morning.

He knew what he was getting himself into, and truthfully, he was excited for it. He might be allowed to taste the beers or soju.

“… But you’re still not old enough to drink so you’re gonna share this cider with me.” Minhyun said, bursting his bubble.

“Fine.” Jihoon grumbled, rolling the beer can back to Daniel’s hand.

* * *

 

It was quite normal at first; Seongwoo dared Minhyun to finish off a can of beer (“It’s so bitter! God it taste awful oh god where’s the sink I need to vomit!”), in which he did a little too dramatically, then Jaehwan’s top came off, another can of beer, Jihoon’s relationship secrets, Sungwoon kissed Minhyun’s cheek, someone brings out the soju bottles…

And then it was Jihoon’s turn again.

“Truth or Dare, _maknae?_ ” Seongwoo grinned with a mocking tone.

“Dare.”

The older giggled, excusing himself to his room before going back with something that looked like a pile of clothes.

“Change into this and don’t button the first two.” Seongwoo smirked, handing him the dark blue silk pajamas. He heard Jaehwan boo-ed from the background, “That’s no fun, Seongwoo.” He said. Jihoon couldn’t help but agree with Jaehwan. From Daniel’s story these _truth or dare_ sessions were usually very wild, very mature, but this.. this is _vanilla._

“Shut up I haven’t finished.” He heard Seongwoo, “Change into that and unbutton the first two and, _don’t wear your underwear.”_ He finished off, the smirk back on his handsome face. Jihoon noticed that Seongwoo’s not the only one smirking, Daniel too, though he didn’t really understand why. I mean, the dare’s quite lame.

Taking the pajamas with him, Jihoon excused himself to the bathroom. He came back a minute later, clad in a silky pajama.

It was only when he had put it on that he understood Daniel’s hidden smirk when Seongwoo mentioned the ‘no-underwear’ requirement. The silky fabric created weird, _but not unpleasant_ , friction against his nether area and that was enough to make him conscious about his action.

As he tried to sit, Jihoon realized that his usual crossed leg position would feel somewhat _exposing_ in his current state, so he took one of Daniel’s plushie to place on his lap. He was surprised when Sungwoon caught his hand.

“Don’t need that, just sit like you usually do. That’s also the part of Seongwoo’s dare.” He said, a glint of mischievousness on his eyes. Jihoon gulped. He could feel his face heated up.

But Jihoon’s a 19 years old and 19 years old don’t lose.

Feigning his confidence, he crossed his leg and acted nonchalant. It was proven very hard when he felt pairs of eyes trained into his lower region. The hyungs started to look like predators in the 19 years old’s eyes, but Jihoon would never let them know.

Clearing his throat (and returning all hyungs’ attention back from Jihoon’s groin to the game), he spinned the bottle. It landed on an expectant looking Minhyun.

“Truth or dare, hyung?”

“Dare. Hit me with your best, Jihoon-ah.” Minhyun looked him straight in the eyes, and Jihoon shivered. The Hwang Minhyun he knew didn’t stare like that.

“I dare you... to give someone a hickey.”

“Hm, good one.” Minhyun responded, Jihoon really couldn’t tell if he was being sincere or sarcastic. But then Minhyun beckoned Seongwoo closer and started to plant butterfly kisses all along his jaw and neck.

Minhyun stopped to lower Seongwoo’s collar and start sucking on the flesh. It was hot and sloppy and noisy. Seongwoo had his breath hitched as Minhyun’s lip moved, marking another area. Jihoon also noticed that Minhyun’s hand was long gone into Seongwoo’s T shirt.

Sungwoon had to feign a cough for both boys to stop feeling each other.

“I think you have completed the dare, yeah? Jihoonie only asked for one hickey.” Sungwoon grinned,

“The other three are a bonus; Minhyun here is a generous friend.” Seongwoo smiled, giving Minhyun a loving peck on the cheek. They would surely back to sucking each other’s face off if not for Jaehwan who showed the bottle to Minhyun’s hand.

“Come on, just spin it already.” He groaned.

The bottle landed on Daniel.

Aside from his discarded top and a few shots of soju, Daniel was pretty much just sitting there. He didn’t get kissed, and he didn’t grope anyone. His reactions were also fairly quiet. Which was weird, noting how talkative and extra he usually was.

Then all of the sudden big hands were cupping Jihoon’s cheek, and Daniel’s dark eyes were staring right into him.

It all happened so fast, or maybe Jihoon wasn’t really paying attention. All he heard was Minhyun daring him to make out with someone and the next thing he knew Daniel’s tongue are invading his mouth. There weren’t anything soft or slow about the kiss, it was all rough and passionate. Jihoon circled his hands into Daniel’s back, back arching to give him better access. He felt the older’s hand snaking into his top, caressing his sides.

Jihoon let out a moan as Daniel’s fingers brushed against his nub. The sound startled both of them, who quickly pried off each other. Seongwoo whistled, patting Daniel on the back.

“Way to go, brother.” He laughed

“Shut up, Ong.”

Jihoon laughed along, hoping that no one will recognize the growing tent in his pajama bottom. (besides Daniel, who, jihoon was 100% sure, had felt it during their make out session). Unfortunately, he caught Minhyun smirking at him, eyes shifting from Jihoon’s eyes to his budding arousal. And what Minhyun knew, Minhyun shared.

* * *

 

By eleven, the game had escalated even more. Sungwoon and Jaehwan long lost in their own world, groping and kissing each other. Seongwoo was already a little too drunk to continue playing but he insisted on spinning the bottle. It landed back on him and he stupidly dared himself for another make out session with Minhyun (which, by now, had been way more than a make out, noting Seongwoo’s hand that slipped under Minhyun’s pants)

Jihoon used the time to excuse himself to the bathroom, ignoring Jaehwan’s annoying ‘Do you need to rub one out because of us?’ because he actually need to take a leak (Thank you Minhyun’s endless supply of cider). He shook his head, muttering something about hyungs being idiotic before walking to the bathroom.

As soon as Jihoon’s out of the room, Minhyun pried himself off Seongwoo (Who whined and told him to get back) and snapped his fingers to get Daniel’s attention. (He won’t admit that he was staring at Jihoon’s disappearing butt)

“How do you feel about him?” Minhyun blurted out, eyes trained to Daniel’s.

“What do you mean?”

“Don’t kid me, I saw how you were acting tonight and I’m sure it’s not Jaehwan who got you on edge.” Minhyun continued.

“Hey what’s wrong with me I’m hot enough to drove Daniel off a cliff.” Jaehwan grumbled, hands still inside Sungwoon’s pants.

“No you’re not, Jaehwan.  And... aroused.”

“What?”

“Jaehwan’s not hot enough.”

Minhyun rolled his eyes, “After that.”

“I was answering you. How do I feel about him? Jihoon made me aroused, and I’m not only talking about tonight.”

Seongwoo let out a choked noise and stopped himself from nibbing at Minhyun’s shoulder, only to throw mischievous glances at Daniel. “Then what are you waiting for? Fuck him.”

It earned Seongwoo a smack in the head.

“Are you planning to have a serious relationship with him?”

“No… I mean, I don’t know?”

Minhyun let out a sigh, “Make sure he knew whatever it’s gonna be.” He said, before dipping back into Seongwoo.

Daniel frowned, tossing a plushie into Onghwang’s general vicinity in attempt to disturb their sexy time. Why did Minhyun have to make a talk out of everything.

And why did his talks always made sense?

* * *

 

By the time Jihoon’s back, Jaehwan and Sungwoon were gone and Minhyun’s already grinding on Seongwoo. Jihoon let out a reliefed huff when he noticed that despite their _activity_ , both Seongwoo and Minhyun still had their pants on. (Jihoon still counts unzipped pants as pants so yeah)

“Where’s Jaehwan and Sungwoo— _Daniel-hyung_?”

Jihoon felt warm breath ghosted over his neck as Daniel wrapped him from behind. His hand quickly resumed on its last position, twirling Jihoon’s nub in between fingers. The act left jihoon breathless, gasping for air.

“This is the part of the game where you shut up and forgets the game, Jihoon.” Daniel’s voice deep and stern, _and it’s unbelievably close to his ears oh god_.

He pursed his lip into a tight line as Daniel continues to play with his nipples and leaving wet kisses on his nape. He could feel the older’s smirk against his neck, his tongue playing with the curve between his neck and his shoulder. Jihoon let out a moan as Daniel softly pinched his hardened nub.

“Now, moaning’s allowed. _Encouraged, even._ ”

“Shut up, hyung.” Jihoon grumbled. He turned around to face Daniel, cupping the older’s face as he tiptoed to reach Daniel’s lip. Daniel complied as fast hands started to slowly unbutton Jihoon’s pajama.

The pair got interrupted when Minhyun let out a loud cry. His pants were pooling on his ankle as Seongwoo slowly palmed the growing bulge.

“They won’t move, so let’s head to one of the rooms.” Daniel smirked, lifting Jihoon bridal styled and heading to the nearest room.

The truth or dare had indeed been long forgotten, but Daniel also have some other games he could play with Jihoon.

**Author's Note:**

> On second thought I suck at writing smuts so any of you would like to take the baton?


End file.
